cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles
Bubbles (voiced by Chuck Connors in the series and in the What a Cartoon! episodes) is "the cute one," "The Joy and the Laughter." Her personality is "sugar," her signature color is baby blue, and she has short blond hair in two pigtails. She was named for her cute and bubbly personality. She tends to act like the baby of the group, despite being the same age, but sometimes she can get extremly mad. Her best friend is a stuffed octopus doll she calls "Octi". She exhibits the ability to both understand foreign languages (Spanish, Japanese) and communicate with various animals (squirrels, cats, monsters). She will always stand up for (and cuddle with) animals except cockroaches which she (along with her sisters) finds "icky". She displays and is defined by innocence, playfulness, and a gentle demeanor, having a tendency to be naïve, ditzy, submissive, shy, and sensitive. Powerpuff Girls Bubbles(voiced by Tara Strong in the series and by Kath Soucie in the What-a-Cartoon! episodes) is "the cute one". Her personality is "sugar," her signature color is baby blue, and she has blond hair worn in pigtails. She was named for her cute and bubbly personality. She tends to act like the baby of the group. Despite this, she can fight villains just as well as her sisters. Her best friend is a stuffed octopus doll she calls "Octi". She exhibits the ability to both understand foreign languages (Spanish, Japanese) and communicate with various animals (squirrels, cats, monsters), and she also shows the ability to emit a sonic scream (in the episode "Hot Air Buffoon"). She also can spit fire as seen in the episode 'Simian Says.' She will always stand up for (and cuddle with) animals except cockroaches, which she (along with her sisters) finds "icky". She displays and is defined by innocence, playfulness and gentle demeanor, having a tendency to be naive, ditzy, submissive, timid and sensitive. Bubbles' naivety has been used on two separate occasions by Him. In the episode "Octi Evil", Him transferred his voice through Bubbles' Octi doll, tricking her and through his advice, making Blossom and Buttercup fight, destabilizing the group. The other episode was in "All Chalked Up", where Him pretended to be a butterfly and transferred Bubbles to a magical world where her chalk drawings came to life. Letting her anger out by using the chalk, Bubbles accidentally created monsters that attacked the girls and their classmates, which were beaten when Bubbles used her anger in a positive way. Among the girls, she is most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the episode "Bubblevicious". Bubbles, like her male counterpart, Boomer (of The Rowdyruff Boys), at times can be dim-witted and a bit of a loud-mouth. She happens to have a slight crush on Boomer (In the episode "The Boys are Back in Town", the girls were going to kiss the boys to beat them and Bubbles automatically says "Oh, I want the blonde! I think he's cute!". Her sisters thought Bubbles was weird after that. Bubbles is actually known as the strongest at times, as revealed in Bubblevicious she fought plenty of monsters herself. In an episode called "Criss Cross Crisis", she switches bodies with the Mayor, a caterpillar, a fisherman and a puppy. Powerpuff Girls Z In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' real name is Miyako Gotokuji (豪徳寺みやこ, Gōtokuji Miyako?)/Rolling Bubbles (ローリング・バブルス, Rōringu Baburusu) being her alter-ego. Is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She transforms using the phrase "Rolling Bubbles" and uses a bubble wand as a weapon. In comparison to the original Bubbles, who was known for being the most childish of the girls, Bubbles is the ditziest member of the three, often appearing a bit clueless, and doesn't seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. In the Japanese version, she is the only member of the girls who, like some villains, end a few sentences with a phrase; hers is desu wa. She is, however, a little more mature than some of the girls in the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is more concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that love her, she already "loves" Cody (or Taka-chan as she called him), a boy on whom she maybe has had a crush ever since she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the reimagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curl into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Bubbles remains typified, however, by the original's compassion, gentleness and innocence, as well as her love of animals and her favorite doll, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Characters Category:Tara Strong Category:Girls Category:Every Category:Baby Category:Everyone Category:Chrissie Category:Blonde Category:Power